Winx Club - Episode 414/Cinélume Script
Title: '''7: The Perfect Number Scene: Love & Pet '''Musa: Do you think shorter hair would suit me? Or maybe a different hairstyle? Stella: '''Are you kidding? Hair is the most effective weapon of seduction a girl can have. '''Tecna: '''Oh really? And I thought it was the brain! '''Stella: '''Well, maybe it is, but the hair is definitely noticed first. '''Musa: '''Maybe Jason likes short hair, then he might notice me more and not just my voice. '''Stella: Jason Queen, the record producer? Guess you made a strong impression, huh? Bloom: Don't you think you are moving a bit too fast, Musa? Jason is nice and everything but you hardly even know him. Musa: (Sigh) You are right Bloom, but I want to start looking ahead. Riven's part of my past. Roxy: (Thinking) They are fairies, but they live their lives just like regular girls. I wonder if I will be able to do that too. Bloom: (Thinking) I know you are concerned Roxy. Believe me, I understand. I felt exactly the same way. (Speaking) Don't worry. You will get used to it, trust me. Roxy: Get used to it? I mean... Bloom: I am talking about your powers. At first it was hard for me too. Knowing that I was a fairy scared me almost as much as thinking about my future. Roxy: I can't even imagine how my future's gonna be like. Musa: Hey, Roxy! What's wrong? C'mon! You can talk to us. Roxy: Thanks guys. It's just that I always thought that my future would be here, in Gardenia. (flashback) But now, well, I know that I have some special powers, and that's great but I also know that these powers might take me far, far away from here. Away from the only home that I have ever known. Bloom: I know you can do it. The important thing is to never give in to fear. Roxy: I know I am the Fairy of Animals, Bloom. But... Bloom: '''Aren't you happy? This is your destiny! (laptop rings) '''Faragonda: Good morning, girls! I called to congratulate you. So far your mission is going well but it's not completed yet. Musa: It's not easy to convince people to believe in magic. Faragonda: I know it's difficult, Musa, but it's not impossible. Just remember, reestablishing balance and harmony is the only way fairies will be able to return to Earth. Bloom: But some have already started to believe in us, headmistress. Faragonda: That's a good start but I believe you can do much more. Tecna: But we have a lot to learn about our Believix power and the transformation levels. Faragonda: I am sure you will discover them slowly but surely and use them wisely. You may soon need them for your future missions. As for the White Circle, Bloom, it would be safer to keep it here in Alfea since Ogron and his wizards may attack you again and try to seize it and this way I can study it and better understand all of its secrets. Roxy: Huh... Faragonda: I noticed that Roxy is there with you. It's a pleasure meeting you even if it's from distance. Roxy: Good morning, headmistress. Faragonda: We'll meet in person when you'll come to Magix Dimension to attend the Alfea school of Fairies. I assume the Winx have told you all about the courses you will be taking. Three attend years... Roxy: What?! Three years? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I have no intentions of leaving Gardenia. My whole life is here. My friends, my dad! I am not giving up everything just to spend three years in a school that's so far away. Layla: Hey Roxy! Roxy: Don't try to change my mind because it's not going to happen. Faragonda: You need to be patient with her, girls. And the wizards are still out there. Roxy is inexperienced. She could end up in trouble. Bloom: Let's follow her. Besides, we still have a mission to complete. Scene: Street Bloom: There's something going on down there. Let's go take a look. People: Whoa... Bloom: Huh? Reporter #1: There they are. We caught them flying. Fairies, flying over the city. It's incredible, simply incredible! Stella: You think they might be talking about us? Camera man: Aaahhhhh... Bloom: Don't worry! I've got you. Reporter #1: Saved by a fairy. Ladies and gentlemen, our camera man has just been saved by a fairy and she was flying over Gardenia. Reporter #2: Excuse me, excuse me fairies. Everyone is wondering who you are; what's your name; where did you come from? Bloom: I had no idea why we're so popular. Reporter #3: What kind of powers do you have? Stella: Well, let's just say that... Reporter #2: Are you engaged? Stella: Do you think a girl like me doesn't have a fiancé? Reporter #3: Are you here to protect the people of Gardenia? Flora: Well, actually we have a different mission... Bloom: '''Um... Flora, be careful what you say. Our enemies are still here. And they could prevent us from accomplishing our goal. '''Stella: You are really kind but we really need to go. Reporter #3: Wait! A few more questions, please! Scene: Fruitti Music Bar Brandon: Hey there! Can I get you girls anything special? Girl #1: Were looking for nice place for spending the evening. Brandon: You have found it. Great fruit cocktails, lively place, a cool band. What more can you ask for? Girl #2: Yeah, very nice. Brandon: Thank you girls. Keep better and you are making me blush. So I'll see you tonight. If you want a table just ask for me. My name is Brandon. Sky: My name is Brandon. Listen to him. Helia: If Stella could only see him. Klaus: Try this Riven. Tomato and blueberries. It's one of my special recipies. Guaranteed to make you feel better. Riven: No, thanks Klaus. I don't feel like anything. Nothing seems exciting any more. Nabu: If you look into confide in someone, who better than a bar man? Riven: How do you do it with Layla? I mean, you managed to built a serious relationship and make it last. But somehow with Musa and I, it's different story. And now there is that Jason Queen guy who's taking my girlfriend away. Musa's only thinking of him now. Nabu: Any relationship requires time and patience between two people. In order for you to win Musa back you have to support her dreams, Riven. Now I know, you know her better than me. But she seems like a sensetive girl to me. And I believe your jealousy is hurting her. Brandon: What's the big deal? I only told them if they needed a table they should come and see me. Sky: '''Look guys; take a look at who's on T.V. '''Reporter 2: ''(on T.V.) Here they are folks! Our newest celebrities the fairies of Gardenia, live. Let's see if we can have a word with them. '''Helia: '''Hey, I didn't know I was dating a celebrity. '''Brandon: '''Neither did I. '''Riven: '''They never miss a chance to be the center of attention. '''Stella: '''Sorry everyone. But we have to go now. '''Bloom: '''Huh? I sense the magic wave coming from the port of Gardenia. Roxy is using her spells, she could be in danger. We have to leave now, someone's waiting for us. '''Reporter #3: '''Ladies, tell us what your names are. '''Stella: "'The Winx! Catchy Huh?" Scene: The Port of Gardenia Stella: "Roxy isn't here." Bloom: "Like she dissapeared to thin air." Tecna: "And the power of the magic trail will help us." 'The Winx: '"Winx Tracix!" (Their Believix Wings turns into thier Tracix wings) 'Flora: '"I see her. She was here. But what was she doing?" 'Tecna: '"She's looking for something." 'Stella: '"Probably another stray, I bet." (Their wings revert back into Believix wings) 'Aisha: '"Look! She went that way. Hurry!" 'Musa: '''Let's hope that none of those journalists decided to follow us. We don't need anymore problems on this mission." '''Bloom: '"We have to be careful, they're all watching us now. Roxy! We were worried about you." 'Roxy: '"I'm sorry girls. I shouldn't have behaved like that, especially in front of Faragonda." 'Flora: '"Hey little guy. I've never seen a white tiger cub. What's he doing here in Gardenia?" 'Roxy: '"I've already established a mental connection with him. He's scared and his story's terrible. Here! Just listen." 'Tiger cub:'' '"I was kidnapped by some nasty men, I managed to escape but there are still many animals trapped in prison." ''More coming soon... Category:Scripts Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Scripts Category:Season 4 Scripts Category:Episodes scripts